True Dragon Emperor
by FreshPotato
Summary: Being the son of the almighty Great Red was not easy, but what makes it harder was the fact that he was also the son of the daughter of Aphrodite. Read as the story uncovers how Issei's life will be when he returns to his hometown, Kouh Town, and decides to enroll into a school there. Non-perverted! Smart! OP Issei! Issei X Harem. Rated M for violence and swearing, NO LEMONS. Soz!
1. Prologue: How It All Happened

Hey guys, so this is my very first story on ! Please review and ask questions if you have any! I'll answer them at the start of every chapter! Without further ado, Lets get straight to the chapter!

"Hello" Normal Speech

 _'Hello'_ Thoughts

 **[Hello]** Ddraig speaking

 _ **[Hello]**_ Ddraig speaking inside Head

* * *

I was just playing around in my room, that was, until I heard a loud "thud" coming from down stairs. Me being the curious boy I was, went and check out what happened.

As I slowly approached the first floor of my residence, I started to hear footsteps, not just one person's footstep like it normally should be, but three. I quickly went down the last few steps of our houses stairs, and the next thing that I saw, was the worst thing that ever happened to me.

"Go inform the boss, we've successfully taken out the horny bitch" A man wearing a black cloak and a mask with a pair of black feathered wings said

"Yes, sir!" Another one said

There was blood everywhere, and I found my mommy laying on what seems like to be a cross, bleeding tremendously.

"Mommy?" I squeaked out, causing the two black feathered wing people to look at me. They seemed surprised, but then smirked.

"Look who we have here? I'm sorry kid, but we'll have to kill you too" The man in black cloak said. But that didn't make sense to me, kill me? What? What did I do? No, more importantly, why did they kill my mommy?

I felt my head was about to explode with questions, and tears were pouring out.

"H-honey... run, g-go to daddy... mommy won't make it anymore" My mommy talked, no she can't die! I won't just leave her like that! I have to do something! I want to save my mommy! I need to save my mom!

Everything seemed to got in slow motion for me, I wanted to do something, I had to do something, but I can't. I'm not strong enough, I couldn't even run very fast, how was I supposed to save my mom? Thats when everything seemed like a miracle for me, something in my head spoke to me

 _ **[Hello there, child]**_

A voice just spoked to me, what?

'Who are you?' I thought, but it somehow knew what I was thinking

 _ **[Let me introduce myself, my name is Ddraig, one of the two heavenly dragons living inside of you]**_

I didn't know who that was or what that was, but thats my only hope.

 _ **[Do you want to save that woman over there?]**_

 _'Yes! Yes I wan- no, I need to save her! I don't care who they are, please, help me save her..'_

 _ **[Very well then, young one. Your life will be completely changed of this decision though, are you willing to agree to that?]**_

The voice spoke to me once again, this definitely wasn't something normal, but I didn't care as long as I can save her.

 _'Yes! I don't care, please just save her!'_

By now the man in black cloak has been half way through his way to me, when suddenly something spoke out loud, the voice was powerful and made him stop in his path.

 **[Boost!]**

As soon as that voice spoke, I felt the strength in me doubled. I looked down at my left hand, a green glow covered my left arm, and the back of my hand was covered in a red gauntlet. The gauntlet had a green jewel on top of it, and a dim orange light in the shape of a tiny oval right under it. Every one in the room looked in shock, this boy had a sacred gear in him.

"What is this, sacred gear? Perhaps a twice critical?" The man in cloak spoke again in shock, but that changed into a dangerous smirk.

"No matter, you are still too weak to land a hit on me" He continued, I just ignored him and started running towards him, although this time, my running speed was faster, a lot faster compared to what I originally could.

Then his statement was proven wrong when my gauntlet spoke again.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Explosion!]**

A bright green light glowed from the jewel and covered the room, and I felt glove like things wrap around my fingers, although it was a lot harder than gloves.

"Impossible! H-How? This kid has the red dragon emperor's consciousness living inside of him! We have to kill him now!"

The other man snapped out of his gaze and started to charge at me with great speed.

 **[Boost!]**

There it is again. I also charged at the man and was surprised when I actually landed a hit on him, that was until, I realized that I wasn't in control of my own body. I didn't mind though, whoever was controlling me was doing a lot better job than what I could ever do in this age. By now, the man that was fighting me had fainted, and the man in black cloak looked in shock.

"I-impossible! I must report this to boss!" The man then sped out the window and flew away using his black feathered wings.

I felt myself back in control again, and as soon as I did, I rushed to my mother's side as quickly as I could. I saw tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I-I'm proud of y-you... honey... l-live well for m-me and tell daddy that I'm s-sorry, ok?" She said her last words, and her eyes slowly closed.

"n-no... no, this can't happen!" I felt tears pouring out of my eyes once again, and screamed as loud as I could, although, the scream was different from a normal child's scream, it was more of a roar with power in it. I closed my eyes, only to squeeze out the tears that are flowing down my face. Next to me, a bright red light glowed and my gauntlet disappeared. Followed with a bright red circle on the ground next to me, my dad appeared out of that circle.

"D-daddy?" I asked in a small voice, my dad only gave me a small smile and quickly went to the other side of my mommy. He told me to stand back a little because he is going to do something. Hesitantly, I followed. What I saw next was unbelievable to me. My mom glowed in red, then turned back to normal as she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"R-red? honey?" She asked, not believing that she is alive. I tackled her into a hug, not caring if a dead man is near us.

"Mommy!" I screamed, "I thought you w-were gonna pass away!" I hung on to her tighter than ever.

She and my daddy only smiled brightly. "D-daddy, h-how did you do that?" I asked in awe while finally getting off my mom and looking at him.

"I'll answer that question later, it's going to be a long explanation, but most importantly, how did you defeat that man over there?" He asked back, quite impressed with me.

"U-uhh... it was someone whose name was Ddr- something" I replied, not really knowing how to explain it to him.

"He is the new Sekiryuutei, Red" My mom helped me reply with a smile.

"Wh-what?! Impossible, Ddraig, are you really inside my son?!" My dad asked with a shocked face.

The back of my left hand suddenly glowed in bright green and replied.

 **[Of course, Baka-Red, how else would he kill that man?]**

"D-did you just call me B-baka-red? How dare you! you're lucky you are living inside of my son, or else I would beat the crap out of you!" My dad roared back. Me and mom looked between the conversation with a sweat drop.

 **[I must say though, he did a really good job! considering it's his first time using it, though I took control over his body, I'm surprised his body took in 3 boosts!]**

"Anyways..." I interrupted, "Can you tell me about this whole weird phenomenon now?" I asked still awfully confused, that is, until everything went black for me.

* * *

"Argh..." I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, but I was confused, how did I end up on the couch? Oh! wait thats right, I was tired and fainted I guess.

"Ah, you finally woke up sleepy head" My dad said as he came in the living room with mom behind him with a tray of tea.

"Oh hey daddy, mommy" I smiled, "How long since I fainted?"

"About 12 hours" My dad replied bluntly, "So, me and your mommy have been talking for a while and..."

"We would like to tell you all about the truth of the world that has been hidden from you for these past 6 years" My mommy finished for dad. I smiled, I was really confused, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit interested in this new world that I'm experiencing.

We then spent the next hour talking about the supernatural world, from dragons to greek gods to devils and angels to other gods and sacred gears.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you are the strongest being in the world?" I asked shocked, to have the strongest being in the world as my dad was really something.

My dad nodded. I couldn't believe it "Can you show me? Pleaseee?" I asked while putting on puppy eyes. My dad nodded once again and we followed him outside to the yards. He grew dragon wings on his back and made a barrier about 150 meters in the sky and flew into it. Then he glowed and transformed into an 100 meter long western dragon, with red scales covering the back of his whole dragon body. I stared in awe and asked, "Daddy, if you can change into a dragon, can I? So cool..."

My dad changed back and removed the barrier before looking into my mother's eyes and replied, "Maybe little red, we don't know yet" I looked at my mother and she had a wide smile.

I then asked something that surprised both my parents, "Daddy, mommy, can you train me? I don't want to lose any of my parents or friends like how I almost did with mommy"

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement, but they snapped out of it and replied a confident "Yes", I smiled.

And so, my hellish training started at the age of 6

* * *

Done! So how was that? Well, that's the best I can do for the first chapter. :P Please feel free to criticize me and make sure to favorite and review!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter! For real this time! But I have a question for your guys, who do you guys want for the main girl in the harem? Please decide in the reviews! Although I already have one in mind :P.**_

Talonsen: If I don't want to anymore yes

Guest: It will be longer, however I'm not very good at equally dividing the chapters so the chapters might be a bit uneven.

CreuseryAsmo: I'm sorry people who saw the fake chapter thing, I was just still working on the chapter and was bored. But this chapter is a lot longer so I guess maybe that would make up for it? :)

Shiva: Maybe, but for the most part of the story Great Red isn't gonna show up, the next time he shows up will be in the parents day thing where Great Red will be there along with Issei's mother.

Btw I'm sorry if some of you didn't like the fact that I skipped over him training. I guess I was just too lazy. :P

P.S. I'm naming Issei's mother "Mio". :D Please don't hate. :P

 _ **Anyways, let's get into the chapter!**_

"Hello" Normal Speech

 _'Hello'_ Thoughts

 **[Hello]** Ddraig speaking

 _ **[Hello]**_ Ddraig speaking inside Head

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up or you'll feel the wrath of a dragon!" A mini dragon like alarm clock roared... more like a tiny scream, but it was enough to wake the man up... wait, where did he go? O_O

In the bathroom was a certain brown haired boy about 17 years old just finishing up his shower and changing for his very first day of school. He may look normal, but he is far from it. The boy's name was Issei Hyoudou, son of the almighty Great Red and a demigod of Aphrodite. He woke up early today because of two reasons, one was because it's his first day of school, and the second was his dream, the dream he had in his sleep about his first discovery of the supernatural world and the hellish training he has gone through. He trained hard, and am almost as strong as one of the heavenly dragon when they were in their prime form, yet he is the current wielder of the **[Boosted Gear]** , which has one of the two heavenly dragon, Ddraig, sealed in it.

His parents are not living with him, mainly because they can live in the dimensional gap in peace, but Issei begged that he wants to experience what school is like even though he knew everything due to the time spent with Athena, the goddess of wisdom and one of the greek gods. Issei trained with all the greek gods, yes, all of them, even going to hell to train with hades for his fire magic. He can even turn into a 50 meter long dragon, and stay in juggernaut drive for 3 hours straight before completely exhausted and fainting from using it.

And now here he was, looking into a mirror at his own school uniform. But something didn't feel right about his uniform, as if it didn't fit him at all. He went to his drawer and pulled out a red t-shirt and switched it with his white undershirt. But it somehow still looked weird to him, as if on cue, he unbuttoned the shirt of the uniform along with the blazer and left it like that.

"There, that looks better" He said to himself. He then made himself some breakfast and ate them, after that, he headed out his hou- no, house wouldn't be the right word, his residence was more of a mansion. The idea was his dad's saying that he will need it for the future.

He continued walking while carefreely whistling and catching people's attention. The females looked at him with stars in their eyes and males glared at him with killing intent, he sweatdropped at that. It was a problem of being the grandson of Aphrodite, since Aphrodite was the goddess of love, he attracts a lot of females, plus he was part dragon, which was said to attract people meaning that he was literally a girl magnet.

* * *

He now stood in front of the school gate where a sign says "Kouh Academy" on it. The school was originally an all girls school, but recently changed into an all gender school. Even so, the ratio of females to males in the school are still seven to three, meaning there a a lot more girls than boys.

As soon as Issei stepped inside, he felt devils in it.

* * *

 **|Issei's P.O.V.|**

'Devils... two high class and a lot of low class ones, they may be their peerage' I thought to myself, I heard girls squeal at the sight of me and whispers from every one.

"Damn, one prince is enough! Another?!"

"Kua! He's so cute!"

"I think he's more handsome than Kiba-kun! He has to be a prince!"

"He's gonna steal all the girls now! Damn! Leave this school already!"

I sweatdropped hearing all the whispers about me. I wonder if every high school student is like this. Thinking that, I reached the office and got my timetable and looked at my home room.

'C-4 huh? (:P Get it?)' I thought to myself and quickly when to the classroom according to the map of the school behind the timetable and waited outside the classroom patiently. Being the curious self I am, I quickly took a scan of the aura from everyone. I was quite surprised when I found out that two devils were in the same homeroom as me.

With my enhanced senses, I heard the homeroom teacher say that there will be a new student and everyone squealed... well, all except for one devil. I felt the devil smile brightly though.

When I heard the teacher call me to come in and introduce myself, I did a last minute check to see that everything was alright and in place, then when in. As soon as I did though, I sweatdropped at the boys cursing me and the girls squealing to see a new 'prince' or whatever it was.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, but you can just call me Ise, please take care of me!" I said with a smile and a slight bow making some of the girls blush.

"Ok Hyoudou-san, please take a seat next to Gremory-san (Yes, I decided to put Rias and Akeno to the second year, thought this might make it more interesting)" The homeroom teacher said with a smile, me however narrowed my eyebrows as I heard the last name 'Gremory'. I heard from Athena-chan that Gremory was one of the 72 pillars and the current Lucifer maou is from the house of Gremory. My narrowed eyebrows changed back to a smile as soon as it appeared, then went next to a red haired girl who was raising her hand and sat down. As soon as I was close to her, I felt that she was the high class devil whom I noticed before

'Since she doesn't know who I am yet, why not get on good terms with her?' I thought to myself and decided to do that.

"Hi, my name is Issei Hyoudou, but you can call me Ise. What's your name?" I asked with a sincere smile

The Gremory girl looked a bit shocked that I would talk to her, but smiled and introduced herself anyways.

"My name is Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you Ise-kun!" She said with a bright smile.

I heard the girls glare in jealousy and the boys cursing at me for being able to get Rias's attention so quickly and sweatdropped at that.

During the class, the lesson was quite boring so I decided to just look out the windows and stare at the clouds move and change shape. Currently I was looking at a boat shaped cloud moving towards the left until I was interrupted by the teacher. I noticed that we were in history class.

"Hyoudou!"

"Y-yes?" I replied, a bit shocked from the yelling from the teacher.

"Pay attention to the class! In what year was California made a state in the United States of America?" Sensei continued to yell at me with his question.

"It's September 9, 1850, sensei" I replied as soon as he finished asking me the question while looking at the students having a hard time finding the answer to the question. Now the one shocked was the class and the history teacher.

"V-very well, Hyoudou-san, but please at least pay attention to the class, then you can stare out the window all you want during break time".

"Got it sensei!" I replied with a smile.

After that the whole time I felt the Gremory girl along with another buxom girl devil glance at me every so often, but I decided to ignore it anyways and just "focuses" in the class.

* * *

*Rinnnnnnngggg*

The bell rang and I started to pack up my things and leave, but before I even grabbed my backpack, I felt two fists coming from the front. My reflexes quickly kicked in and leaned backwards and grabbed both the hands with my own two hands and kicked both of them... in the crotch. Ouch, that must've hurt. I grimaced as that was an accident. Looking at them now clearly laying on the floor, one was a baldy and the other was just like any normal student. Wonder why they tried to punch me. I looked around and saw everyone stare at me in awe. I shrugged and reached for my backpack. And again before I reached my backpack, someone interrupted me.

"U-uhm," A girl with a slender body and a large bust in the Kouh Academy squeaked out while standing next to me.

"Hmm? Oh hi there!" I said cheerfully, although I know that she is a fallen angel already, I was curious about what she wants with me.

"A-are you single currently?" I was surprised by the question, out of all the things she could ask, I didn't expect it to be this one.

"Um, yea. Why?" Her violet eyes lit up upon the answer I gave.

"W-would you go out with me? My name is Yuuma Amano and I find you really cute!" She said with a blush on her face.

"Uhh-" Unsure of what to say, I just decided to go with the flow since rejecting someone was not very gentlemen like, plus I was curious about what she really wanted from me, "Sure!"

"Really?! Then how about this Sunday by the train station?" She asked obviously surprised by the answer I gave.

"Fine with me."

We then exchanged our phone numbers and she left happily.

All the students stared at us in jealousy, some of the boys even started to call me a 'playboy'"

Ignoring the fact that everyone is staring at me, I stretch my hand to grab my backpack again.

Then again, before I could reach my backpack, a bunch of girls swarmed around me asking me questions which I was basically forced to answered them all.

Barely making it out of the swarm of girls with my stuff and my backpack, I sprinted out of the room in a human speed. Without anything important to do, I decided to go to the cafeteria and get some food.

I got a tray of food, but by then all the tables were full. I looked around trying to find a table to sit in, until I saw the same Rias waving at me and telling me to come over to their table. I saw their table and noticed that it was really empty, there was only two girls at that table. The same two girls that were glancing at me every so often in class. Since I saw no harm with sitting in that table, I decided to sit there and raise my relationship with the devils, maybe I could even ask for help from them later on.

I sat down on the table and begin to chat with them about certain things that they have commons in such as anime. Apparently Rias is from London according to her, what a lie. She's from the underworld!

As break time was about to end, Rias opened her mouth and spoke, "I would like to chat more after school, it's a shame break time is about to end. But I will send someone to get you ok?"

I smiled, I knew what she wanted to talk about later. But for now, I should get back to class.

* * *

Right after class, I heard my name being called by someone so I turned to look at who he or she was along with everybody.

"Kyaaaa! It's Kiba-kun! He's so handsome!"

"Kiba-kun! Notice me!"

The person now known as Kiba gave a bitter smile to the people but continued to walk towards me.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" He asked

"Yes I am"

"Perfect. Rias-Buchou sent me here to get you to chat with her after school"

"Oh that's right, lead the way please Yuuto-san" I replied with a smile

And with that, I grabbed my things and left the classroom ignoring all the squeals from the girls seeing both "Princes of Kouh" together

* * *

Kiba and I am now standing in front of the old school building, ready to go in it.

"So this is it?" I asked, though in my heart I already knew the answer.

"Yup, follow me" Kiba replied as he opened the door and went straight to the second floor of the building.

As we arrive in front of two big crimson doors, I saw a sign that reads "Occult Research Club", and mentally sweatdropped as I thought.

'Great Cover for the devils... I guess'

*Knock* *Knock* "Buchou, I brought him here"

"Oh already? Come in!" A female voice from the inside said.

As soon as Kiba opened the door, I scanned the club room and saw that the whole club room is a wood-paneled room with a few nice, comfy couches and chairs along the walls. In the back back of the room, there is a brown-reddish table with a chair in the back of the table, probably where the 'club president' sits. On the right side, I saw curtains covering up something. And a large familiar Gremory family magic circle on the ground, probably for the teleportation to and from their clients. I heard that devils make contracts with certain humans and in return they get their payment. I then heard water splashes behind the curtain, a... shower? Why would someone put a bath the a clubroom? Devils are weird...

I look away from the curtains and saw that there was a cute little petite girl with hazel eyes and white hair sitting on the couch and snacking on a chocolate bar. The front of her hair has two long bangs going just past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while her back has a short bob cut. There is also a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her ... though she seems to be eyeing me as she bite into her chocolate bar. Her first name is Koneko, the mascot of the first year students, I've heard people talking about her a lot in class.

I saw Kiba sitting next to Toujou-san and reading a book to himself while putting his usual smile on.

"President, here are your clothes" A sweet voice came from behind the curtains said.

"Thank you, Akeno. You should get dressed quickly as well, we've got a guest to greet" Another feminine voice replied.

Then whispers started to come from them, usually a normal person wouldn't be able to hear it, but I know that I am far from being fully human.

"So Rias, I saw you glancing at the boy in class, do you perhaps fell in love at first sight?" The girl now named Akeno teased.

"Wh-what?! no! Although he is quite interesting, I can tell he is not fully human, but what is he?" Rias replied flustered from the tease.

"I don't know president, guess we'll find out soon enough won't we?" Akeno replied with a 'Ufufufu'.

I was still in front of the door waiting, unsure what to do other than accidentally eavesdropping on the girls in bath, until the curtains opened up and two buxom girls whom I knew before from my classes stepped out.

"Hello there Ise-kun, I'm sorry that you had to wait for us" Rias said with an apologetic look

"Oh no, I haven't been waiting for that long hehe" I said scratching my cheeks.

I noticed that Akeno-chan and Rias-chan had a small blush everytime I smile towards them... probably because of the effects of being the grandson of Aphrodite and part dragon.

Rias told me to have a seat and Akeno made tea for us. As soon as I took a sip on the tea, my hands stopped and my eyes had stars in them.

"This tea is so good! Akeno-chan you're great at making tea!" I subconsciously blurred out, making Akeno blush and put her right hand on her cheek.

"Ara Ara, Thank you Ise-kun" She said giggling a bit.

After that we just talked for quite a long time. I didn't realize until the sun is on the horizon. there was a pause of silence and I decided to take that chance and try something.

"I'm sorry Rias-chan, but it's getting quite late and I think I'll take my leave now" I said faking a smile, but on the inside, I was smirking and waiting for her to make a move.

"By the way, should I start calling you buchou now too?"

"H-huh? Yes you should and have a safe trip alright?" She replied. I turned around and smirked, 'anytime now' I thought to myself.

"Kiba, now" I heard Buchou's voice whispering, probably to Kiba-kun. My smirk grew. I suddenly turned around and the left side of my stomach was met with a demonic sword.

I let the sword clash against my stomach, and as soon as the sword touched my stomach, it shattered like glass.

Everyone had a shocked expression when they saw the sword break against my stomach. I sighed, the boy had power and was fast, but not strong enough and his sword was weak.

"W-Who are you really Ise-kun?" Buchou asked still shocked from that encounter. I smirked, of course I'm not gonna tell them that I'm the current Sekiryuutei nor the son of Great Red, so I decided to just tell them the last part of me. But I wanted to play around first.

"What do you mean what I am? I'm a human" I said with an amused smile.

"Don't joke around, you broke the sword without even trying!" She replied now a bit annoyed.

"Huh? I thought that was just some cosplay sword?" I said now trying to hold back a laugh.

She gave me a death glare and me being myself can't hold back the laugh and started laughing.

"Fine, I'm not fully human, but why would a bunch of devils want to know what I am?" I smiled once again at their shocked faces because of their cover blown.

"Haaaaaa... fine the truth is that I just want you in my peerage" Buchou said with a defeated face.

"First of all, since I know what you guys are, it only fair that I tell you who I am too. I am the son of a demigod of Aphrodite the greek goddess." I said blushing a bit since Aphrodite is the goddess of love and sex.

"Aphrodite as in... the greek goddess of love?" Akeno-chan asked blushing. I nodded and replied.

"That would also explain why I attracted so many people on my first day of school" I said amused.

The girl blushed a bit with the exception of Koneko, Kiba just gave me a bitter smile as if saying 'I know how you feel bro'.

"And second, if you want me in your peerage, give me two good reasons why I should" I said giving a sweet smile that made the girls blush, heck, even the so called 'emotionless' Koneko blushed a bit.

"W-well, first, if you get to a high class devil you can get your own set of chess pieces and have your own harem of girls" She said probably hoping that I'm a pervert since I'm a descendent of the goddess of love.

"Not interested and I'm not a pervert if that's what you're hoping for" I said giving a small single laugh.

"Uhmm... you might need our protection?"

"You know, you're funny" I replied

"W-wha?"

"No I don't need protection from any of you, but I would like to see you and your peerage's power"

"Uh..." Buchou said not knowing what to reply while looking around at her peerage, they all nodded at her. "We accept your challenge, but in return, if we you have to join my peerage, ok?" She said sweetly. Going with the flow, I replied with an 'Ok!' and another smile.

* * *

 **|Third Person P.O.V.|**

The Gremory group and Issei now stood behind the Occult Research Club building where an open field was.

"Can I have a few minutes to prepare?" Issei asked.

"Of course, but only three minutes" Rias replied with a small smirk. Issei smiled, he put his arm out to the right and a purple-blueish portal like thing open up. He reached in and pulled out a pair of athletic shoes, but those aren't just any sport shoes, the pair of shoes were golden in color and had golden wings on them.

"What is that?" A male and a feminine voice asked behind me.

"It was my pocket dimension" Issei replied shrugging and without turning back since he was changing into the winged shoes.

"No, we meant _that"_ Akeno asked again emphasising on the word 'that' by speaking with a slightly stronger voice and pointing at Issei's golden sport shoes.

"Oh this? It's Hermes' pair of shoes, you know, the greek god of travel's flying pair of golden sport shoes? Since devils are able to fly, shouldn't I be able to too?" Issei replied this time actually turning around to face her with a smile and finished tying his shoelaces. All of them widened their eyes.

"W-why is something so important that belongs to the greek god Hermes in your hands?" Buchou asked shocked. Issei gave a small laugh.

"When I was training with the greek gods, Hermes gave these to me as a gift for helping him in his shop and training with him" As he finished his sentence, he saw everyone staring at him with shock, he sighed.

'I messed up... I really did, he's someone who is close to the greek gods, if I get him angry, he could probably kill us all..." Rias thought to herself.

"Anyways, I'm ready, are you guys done preparing to lose?" Issei said with a smile, "Just kidding, may the best side wins"

Rias and her peerage smile and got in a battle stance, Issei was about to create a barrier as two person interrupted them accidentally.

"There you are Ria- Rias, Who is this boy?" A young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes asked. Behind her is another young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, she has split bangs and light brown eyes.

"Oh hello Sona, Tsubaki" Rias greeted them with a smile, "This person here is Issei Hyoudou, and he is willing to join my peerage if me and my current peerage are able to beat him in a battle"

"Oh? Well then, if you guys don't mind, may Tsubaki and I watch this match?" The bespectacled woman now known as Sona asked.

"I'm good with it" "Me too" Both sides agreed.

Issei then snapped his fingers and a huge barrier appeared around them.

'this barrier is strong... but it feels as if it's incomplete, as if it was sloppily made' Rias thought to herself.

"So, shall we start?" Issei asked with another charming smile.

"Y-yes" Rias replied with yet another small blush due to his smile.

With that, the battle started.

"Yuuto! Koneko!" Rias yelled out, both of them nodded and charged up towards Issei.

Yuuto made two swords that looked the same, but that statement was false due to the fact that one of the swords were covered with fire while the other was covered in ice.

"Fire and ice, duel!" Yuuto yelled out as he started to swing them forward one after another while running at great speed.

"Hyyaaa!" Koneko cried as she ran at a much lower speed, but still inhuman. Koneko punched her fist straight into Issei's stomach while kiba freezed Issei's whole body. They both put on a smirk when they thought they had won. However...

"Is that all you guys got?" A male voice came from the air, they all turned around to see none other than Issei flying with the wings of his shoes flapping.

"Wha- how'd you get there?! Weren't you frozen?!" Rias said only for Issei to give an amused smile.

"Hecate, one of the goddess of the Greek gods taught me how to make illusions, meaning that from now on you can never trust what you see, maybe this is the real me... maybe not. Even though the magic Hecate taught me was not as good as hers, I've learnt a good portion of it" Issei said smirking as he disappeared again.

"Guys, don't listen to what he's saying, he's trying to get into our minds" Rias said calmly, but deep inside, she was afraid that she would lose to this boy.

"Ufufufufu, his words are making my body hot, let's try some toasting!" Akeno said smiling as she shot a bolt of lightning towards Issei, however, Issei just put a finger out and the bolt of lightning didn't even budge against his finger.

"That's great power you have, but plain lightning won't work. For being a devil, you should try fusing some of your demonic power into it" Issei said with a small smile.

"My turn" A voice was heard from Issei before a bolt of lightning appeared in his hands, "Lightning bolt of Zeus!" As soon as he said those words came out of his mouth, the bolt of lightning got much bigger, now the size of his torso.

"That lightning, it even surpasses Akeno's power... just how powerful are you Ise-kun?" Rias muttered out.

Issei threw the bolt of lightning directly in front of the Gremory group, not wanting to cause harm to them. the attack hit the ground and exploded, and electric waves surfed through the group and paralysed them temporarily, making them unable to move for a while.

"Does this count as my win?" Issei said while flying downwards and walked over to them carelessly, "You guys can't move anyways"

The paralysing effect went away after a while and the group slumped down in defeat and said a tired 'yes'. Sona and her Queen were all shocked by this power and decided that they shouldn't mess with this kid.

"Ara ara, those shock waves just makes my body more hot" Akeno said while putting her right hand on her flushed cheeks.

"I said I would't your peerage, Gremory, but I'm welcome to be allies with you..." Issei turned a little to look at Sona and her queen, they both flinched as he turned to see them, " Same goes for you, sister of Leviathan"

He turned back around to look at Akeno, " Seriously, remember what I said, you should fuse your lightning with your demonic power, it'll make it a lot stronger" Her flashed a smile at her, and continued, " I had fun today Buchou, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave for now".

"Y-yes, no problem. Just come back to the club room tomorrow before and after school"

"Yea, got it" And with that, he started to walk away while fixing the damages and snapping his fingers to remove the barrier around them and took his leave.

After making sure he left a fair distance, Rias whispered to one of her servants, her rook. "Follow him and track what he is doing. I'm not giving up on getting him in my peerage." Koneko nodded in return and left to follow Issei.

* * *

Finally! Another chapter done! A few announcements... well, more like a question and two announcement.

1\. I decided to bring this story to wattpad too. So not just on , but on you can also find my story! :D

2\. Do you guys also want Gabriel in the harem?

3\. Do you want Rias as main girl?

4\. list of his harem (Might add to it):

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Serafall, Athena, Nike (The goddess of victory), Gabriel, Raynare, Ravel, and Amaterasu (Yes, I decided that Issei should learn the fire magic of Amaterasu even if it's not a Greek god or goddess).

Anyways, Please follow and review this story and tell me the answers for my questions. :D


End file.
